Ludvig Maxis
Doctor Ludvig Maxis, sometimes called "Max", was a scientist who was part of the project known as "The Giant" which took place at Der Riese. He is revealed in the Der Riese radio messages. His team was responsible for creating the original Hellhounds and Zombies. He was a member of Group 935. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Life Doctor Maxis worked with his assistant, Edward Richtofen at the Der Riese facility near Breslau. He worked on creating Zombies and Teleportation Devices. His assistant helped him with this and created weapons. Maxis was in charge of the whole operation. As first mentioned in a radio message in Shi No Numa, an American says his name but he gets cut off by static so that many people thought his name was just "Doctor Max". His name is revealed to be Ludvig shown through a hidden card that says "Ludvig Maxis M.D." Death Doctor Maxis was working on an experiment with Edward Richtofen that involved his daughter's dog called Fluffy. He attempted to teleport Fluffy, but when he did, the plan failed. Fluffy was teleported, but not to the mainframe. She teleported back inside the Teleporter from an electrical force, most probably the ball of electricity players see Hellhounds spawn from. Maxis demanded the door to be opened, but Edward advised him not to. When they opened the door, Fluffy had transformed into a Hellhound. Samantha came running through, asking her daddy what he had done with her dog. The Hellhound began to try and attack, and began to destroy the room. This caused chaos, and as Maxis tried to calm his daughter down. Edward exited and locked the door. Maxis told him to open it, but Edward disobeyed him and laughed maniacally as the teleporter was turned on. It is presumed Maxis and Samantha were killed. In a well hidden radio of the PC version, Maxis returns though somehow but he is injured. Most likely from the hellhound that was in the teleporter with him and Samantha. But when he returned, he turned off the power, releasing all the zombies they were testing in the vicinity and what sounds like Maxis hanging himself. It was said you can see his legs off the side of the map somewhere in the beginning of Der Riese in a building window hanging. Wrong! he survived somehow and he is helping a group of people to turn on the power his location is unknown the hanging man is peter cause the creators said that is peter he didn't want to be a zombie Moon On the zombie map, Moon, Doctor Maxis makes an appearence during the Easter Egg, Richtofen's Grand Scheme. He talks to the players over the intercom stating that he can help minimize the damage that Richtofen will cause. Then when the rockets hit the Earth after the "minimize" the damage, he laughs like a villain laugh. Tranzit He doesn't make an appearance, but over the bus station intercom; "Yes, that is it, now, complete the device!" He is part of it because during Tranzit you can do Dr. Maxi's bidding or Rictofens bidding. He tells you steps on a easter egg called "Tower of Babble". Gallery teleportlud.png|Ludvig in the Kino Der Toten teleporter. Category:Characters Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: World at War